dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Nut
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 9734% damage to the enemy who has killed the most allies. If the enemy is not a boss, they will be knocked up 2 for 3.1s. 16.1s |activeskill2 = War of Stars ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Does 10 random shots, each dealing 6600% damage. 21.2s |activeskill3 = Twilight's Glow |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Blinds all enemies 2 except for bosses, causing them to miss for 10.1s. Does 10 random shots, each dealing 9240% damage. 26.3s |passive1 = Aura of the Stars |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = 'Star' Energy increases to a maximum of 8 and when it is full Nut floats up into the sky for 6.3s, consuming 2 'Stars' per second to deal 8500% damage to all enemies. |passive2 = Moonlight's Blessing |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Nut reduces damage taken by the enemy by 55%. Also upon entering the battlefield, Nut will only take 1 damage for the first 9 hits. |passive3 = Cumulus' Shadow |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases damage by 185% and ranged damage by 104% |passive4 = Squall |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Reduces enemy accuracy by 10% except for bosses. When using 'Twilight's Glow', deals 3x damage. Also, increase damage by 158% |passive5 = Lightning Crash |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases ATK by 352% and AoE damage by 482%. Also in 10v10 every time she attacks, increase by 50% and by 5% 2, stacking up to 10 times. When using 'Starfire', ignore 2 immunity and restore HP equal to 40% of damage dealt. |passive6 = Milky Way |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When using 'Aura of the Stars', Nut is untargetable 2, and all allies do not miss. Damage from 'Aura of the Stars' is increased by 5x in 10v10, and removes all buffs before damage. Upon entering the battlefield in 10v10, Nut starts the battle with 8 'Stars'. Apart from this, ranged damage increases by 620%, with an additional 35% per enhancement level. Enemies receive 149% more ranged damage. |passive7 = Sun, Moon and Star ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Each time Nut uses 'Aura of the Stars' she gains 240% damage, stacking up to 10 times, and the cooldown of 'Starfire' is reset. 'Aura of the Stars' now only consumes 1 'Star' per second and lasts for 11.3s, dealing 5x damage during which enemies cannot use normal attacks or receive healing 2. 'Blessing of the Moonlight' has been strengthened to only receive 1 damage for the first 18 attacks, or 27 hits in 10v10. Also in 10v10, upon gaining full 'Star' energy increase physical damage received by the enemy by 288%. Apart from this, increase Nut's Main Stats by 120%, with a further 6% per Infinity Enhancement Level. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = I |charskill= |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious_Enneads